


Margot's Scheme

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot decides to surprise Alana one evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margot's Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I'm the first on board for femslash but it took me a few weeks after finishing watching Hannibal to feel inspired to write Marlana. This offering started out as an idle bit of fluff/smut far removed from the psych-heavy stuff I usually write. I do enjoy writing these characters though so hopefully inspiration will strike again. Potentially I'd like to explore some kind of BDSM relationship as I think Margot really enjoys being on top. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this and kudos & comments are much appreciated :)

Alana sighed heavily as she entered the Verger mansion. She supposed it was home now, but it was much vaster than anything she had ever imagined living in.

She dropped her keys on the marble counter and rifled through the day's mail. Nothing interesting.

Absently, she wondered where Margot was; usually, the sound of her wife and son playing would've filtered down from the nursery or the parlour downstairs.

"Margot?" she called, her interest had been piqued but she wasn't really worried "Are you guys home?"

She climbed the staircase, heading for the master bedroom. Suddenly someone came up behind her, placing her hands over her eyes. "Welcome home, baby" Margot purred.

Alana jumped despite herself. "You should know better than to jump out of the shadows like that, Margot" she chided.

"I'm sorry, 'Lana, I wanted to surprise you" Alana could hear her pout.

"Well, you got your wish" Alana ribbed. "Now why are my eyes covered?"

"It's a surprise" Margot breathed into her ear, slipping a blindfold over Alana's eyes.

Margot took one of Alana's hands between both of hers, leading them into the inner sanctum of their bedroom.

The scent of vanilla and a hint of rose filled Alana's nostrils.

"I'm going to undress you now" Margot said, leaning in close for a lingering kiss.

She took her time, hanging Alana's striped jacket in the spacious walk-in closet, placing kisses down Alana's torso - one for each button of her vest. She eased Alana's feet out of the tall heels that her doctor despised. The trousers she let drop unceremoniously to the floor, growing more excited the more of Alana's skin was revealed. Finally she removed her underwear, allowing her delicate hands to brush teasingly over Alana's nipples and pubis.

Then Margot stepped away to admire her handiwork. Alana's alabaster skin glowed under the candlelight, and her dark hair and deep red lips made her look positively wanton.

Margot moved back towards her wife, pressing her body against her. Alana grinned, realizing that Margot was as naked as she was.

"I think this can come off" Margot said "for now at least." She pulled off the blindfold, relishing the opportunity to look in her wife's beautiful blue eyes.

Alana's eyes wandered as the blindfold was removed. A small fortune of candles provided the only light in the bedroom and the floor and bed were scattered with rose petals.

"I didn't pick you as the romantic type, Margot" Alana breathed.

Margot took Alana's hand again, leading her into their palatial ensuite which featured a sunken spa in the centre of the room. Margot had filled it with a milk bath and more rose petals floated on the surface.

Margot graciously held Alana's hand as she stepped into the tub, following shortly after herself.

Alana wondered how Margot had managed to get the temperature just right, given how variable her arrival home tended to be. She grinned as she leaned her head back against Margot's shoulder. "Thank you, this is bliss." She could practically feel her bad back unknotting in the hot water.

"It's not completely selfless" Margot muttered "Sometimes I like to make love to you without worrying that you're in pain. I want your focus to be solely on me."

Alana didn't respond; she and Margot often disagreed on this point. Her doctor had said if she kept wearing stilettos she should use the cane, but Alana hated showing any sign of weakness around Hannibal, especially one he had all but inflicted on her. She even had trouble sharing her discomfort with Margot. Although it would've been far better on her back, when they made love Alana hated being on the bottom because it reminded her of how helpless she'd been lying on the pavement outside Hannibal's home. At length she answered Margot in a meek voice "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize" Margot said, kissing her softly on the cheek "You just need to realize that it's okay to be human. I will still think the world of you if you are."

Smiling, Alana snuggled back into Margot's embrace. "I'll try."

The younger woman's hands began to wander over her body, first brushing her stomach then cupping her full breasts.

Alana turned her neck so she could kiss Margot, light feathery kisses soon giving way to deep, passionate ones. As Margot's fingers flitted up over her nipples, she moaned.

Suddenly, Margot grasped Alana around the waist, manouevreing her so her back was against the edge of the tub. She lifted her body half out of the water, straddling Alana's thighs and kissing her hungrily. Her fingernails raked over Alana's exposed shoulders and down her arms.

Alana hissed, arching her back and nudging one of her legs between Margot's, opening her pussy in readiness for Margot's touch.

Margot dipped her head beneath the surface, taking turns at suckling Alana's hard nipples. She was a good swimmer and could hold her breath for a decent amount of time. Her fingers slipped over Alana's swollen clit, matching the movements of her mouth with that of her hand.

Alana let her eyes slip closed, giving herself over to the sensation. She began to whimper, and Margot could tell she was close to cumming. Just as she was about to orgasm, Margot thrust her fingers inside Alana's pussy, eliciting wave after wave of pleasure from her wife.

Alana sat in the tub, head thrown back, staring at the ceiling as the room gradually came back into focus. Straightening up, she saw Margot wearing a smug smile. "Come here" she smiled affectionately and pulled Margot's body against her, one hand grasping Margot's ass. She wanted to return the favor. Expertly, she found Margot's clitoris, rubbing it steadily as her beautiful wife writhed with pleasure.

"Oh fuck 'Lana, please fuck me" Margot begged, nuzzling Alana's neck.

Alana obliged, sliding two fingers deep inside Margot's vagina and curling them slightly to hit her g-spot.

Margot rode Alana's hand, forgetting for a moment that tonight was supposed to be about Alana's pleasure. The milk splashed over both of them and Alana giggled despite herself as Margot came hard, digging her fingernails into Alana's sides.

Alana wrapped her arms around Margot, cradling the younger woman against her body and kissing her tenderly.

Eventually the water began to cool and the women reluctantly dried off and retreated to the bedroom. There was an open fire with a large deerskin rug in front of it. Margot motioned for Alana to lie down, placing a cushion under the small of her back.

"I could just go to sleep right here" Alana murmured, running her fingers through her wife's cascade of hair as Margot leaned over for a kiss.

Margot slapped Alana's thigh playfully "And waste an evening we have completely to ourselves? I think not." Teasingly, she pressed her naked body down against Alana's, rubbing her pert breasts against her wife's.

Despite having borne a child, Alana's body was in good shape, save for a few stretch marks. Margot liked to joke that her wife was a tiger who had earned her stripes, but in reality she was much more serious about the sacrifice that Alana had made for her and it made her love Alana even more.

Margot began to plant light kisses all over Alana's face, her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead and along her jawline. She was truly blessed to have this woman in her life and she wanted to show her how much she was appreciated. Slowly, she worked her way down Alana's body, kissing every inch of her skin, continuing at a slow and methodical pace even when Alana grasped her hair and arched towards her.

Finally, she reached Alana's neatly trimmed snatch. Suddenly, Margo dipped her head, sliding her tongue up between the folds and over Alana's clitoris. She found her wife wet and wanting.

Alana moaned in encouragement as Margot ate her pussy. She was comfortable enough after the hot bath and Margot's careful positioning to give herself over completely to the waves of pleasure Margot was bringing her.

Margot went slowly, wanting to extend Alana's enjoyment for as long as possible. She loved the taste of her and didn't want to stop until Alana was exhausted.

Alana's orgasm began to build. She cupped her own breasts, skin warm from the fire, whispering words of encouragement. As Margot's tongue flicked rapidly over her clitoris she grasped a handful of the rug, rolling her hips against Margot's face and crying out her orgasm with a loud whimper.

But Margot was not content with that. She eased off for a minute, lulling Alana into a relaxed state before she redoubled her assault on the brunette's pussy.

At first it felt all too much, but soon Alana was coming all over again, yelling a loud "Fuck!" which echoed against the high ceiling.

"Oh god Margot, I can't take any more" She sighed after her fourth orgasm, pulling her lover up for a passionate kiss.

Margot's mouth was hungry, wordlessly expressing to Alana how much she needed her touch. She straddled Alana, deepening the kiss as she ground her crotch against Alana.

Alana dipped her head, gently biting Margot's nipples as she pressed her hipbone hard against her wife's swollen clitoris.

Margot whimpered as she chased release, digging her fingernails so hard into Alana's shoulders that she left marks. "Yes 'Lana, oh fuck yes!" She cried as she came, pulling Alana's head back by her tangled hair and kissing her, then shifting her weight so Alana landed back on the floor.

As she rode out her orgasm, Margot continued to assault Alana's mouth with her own. She loved the feeling of power she got from being on top of Alana, of having the older woman at her mercy. "Fuck Alana, I love you" she muttered, lazily opening her eyes to look at her wife.

Alana beamed, stroking a few stray hairs out of Margot's face. "I love you too, baby." Her voice was groggy.

"Oh, have I worn you out?" Margot asked with a teasing pout "I didn't mean to do that."

Alana poked her in the ribs "Shut up. Now help me get up off this floor. I want to continue this conversation in bed" She grinned, wriggling an eyebrow.

"That's my girl!" Margot replied, offering a hand to Alana.

Slowly they climbed into the bed and spooned up together. Alana's hands began to trace Margot's curves with slow, soothing strokes. In minutes they were both fast asleep, their fingers intertwined.


End file.
